


A second path

by Fiamma379



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Female Alduin, Hope this will be decent enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma379/pseuds/Fiamma379
Summary: After many years, another Dragonborn has finally arrived to Skyrim.This catches the attention of a specific dragoness who comes to his location to analyze her new opponent, in a battle that will decide the fate of human kind and dragons alike.But, why is she so... indecisive towards a mere mortal?Is it because she has finally achieved the will to... spare?Or is there something else?All the while, a twenty-five Imperial boy struggles with his position as a dragon slayer.
Relationships: Alduin/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A second path

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a "tabula rasa" and get my head back on the right track.  
> This will be my finest work on archive of our own since my main profile rests on fanfiction.net.  
> And... probably the only one, ye?

" _I-is he even alive?"_

_"I don't know or really care, what really matters is where these wretched Imperial dogs are taking us"_

_"Be quiet!"_

Voices.

Voices echoing all around him.

Why was it all dark? Did something happen to his eyesight? Did someone throw an arrow to his eyes and he lost the ability to see? What in the Divines' names happened?

Unconsciousness slowly left his system, he tried to rub his forehead to slow down the ache but he found himself unable to lift his hand. In fact, both of them were trapped behind his back, united together: he was tied.

He blinked a few times, groaning from his effort. A chuckle brought his gaze up as his vision adapted to the sunlight, a nord man with blonde hairs and blue eyes with blue attires (which appeared to be a soldier's outift) smiled at his sight.

He found two more prisoners, the one on his right was the luckiest: at least he could move his fist and fingers like a normal person. They were still tied, yes, but they were tied on the **front**. The man glanced at him for a second, a piece of lether wrapped around his mouth, making speech completely impossible. And his eyes... oh, Divines! His eyes! They were cold as wood and hard as stone, he was clearly a leader.

Another unlucky citizien had only a lether shirt and pants, black hairs and a gawking jaw. 

Saviik already knew the poor guy was alerted on what was going to happen in the next hour.

"Hey, you! You're finally awake." He regarded the nord blonde with a grumble, still sore.

"Quite the blow they give ya, uh? You were trying to cross the border just as us and that thief over there..." He nodded to the other man, bounded to his seat. "...right?"

Saviik cleared his throat for a moment. "Yea, didn't even try to steal anything. Just happened to be there at the wrong moment."

The other guy threw his head back in frustration. "You damn Stormcloackers! Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy." Saviik raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Honestly? I've been through my entire life in the Empire, my father was an artisan and my mother tended to our house. Too lazy in my opinion, I'm more inclined towards action. In fact, I've been pondering on whenever to enlist myself or conduct a peaceful existence: still haven't decided yet." Blonde-man groaned.

"That would make us enemies then, boy." Saviik rolled his eyes and Blonde-man scoffed. "Well, no reason to think about it now..." He shuffled in his seat and straighted his back. "I am Ralof, what's your name boy?"

"Saviik, my name is Saviik." He would have shaken Ralof's hand if they'd be not currently tied, but a nod to each other was more than enough.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, that is Lokir!" He pointed to said man who grumbled a "greetings" under his breath. "And that is Ulfric, true High King of Skyrim."

Saviik's eyes bulged out of their sacks as Ulfric regarded the boy for a moment. "U-Ulfric?!? The Jar of Windhelm?!? You are their leader?" Ulfric coughed under the leather but didn't try to say anything. "But if they've captured you... Oh, Gods. Where are they taking us?"

Ralof cracked his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Probably to get a nice axe to our necks, Sovngarde is very close, I can feel it."

Saviik smirked. "You seem quite happy to die, Ralof. Are you sure you're not some kind of masochist?"

The blonde nord reciprocated Saviik's smile with one of his own. "Sovngarde is anything I could ever ask, Saviik. Sure, maybe a little more time to set things right in Skyrim would be more welcomed, but I know there is a glorious afterlife when these wretched Imperials will hold my head as a damn trophy. Remember that."

"General Tullius! The headsman is waiting!" a voice from a tower warned, it was another Imperial soldier.

"Good, let's get this over with..."

Saviik squinted his eyes before sighing. "The end is near..."

"This can't be happening!" Lokir began to chant a few names, asking for help, from Shor to Akatosh. Saviik did not envy him for choosing to do that, but even he couldn't why he didn't fell fear from imminent death, to him it now felt... exciting...

Strange...

The wagon soon stopped, a few guards came to oversee the entire operation while a Captain and a soldier came forward, the latter with a piece of paper in his left hand and a feather to write in the other.

"When we pronounce your name, please step forward and join the others!" the Imperial soldier with the feather loudly announced. The Captain narrowed her eyes. "And better follow Hadvar's instructions or you will be killed right on the spot!"

Hadvar nodded and cleared his throath. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jar of Windhelm!"

As the supposed High King marched away, Saviik saw Ralof leaning forward. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!"

Hadvar glared at Ralof before adverting his gaze down. "Ralof of Riverwood!"

"Lokir of Rorikstead!"

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Ralof stopped walking and joined Saviik in watching the man attempting to run away, only to be right shot down by arrows.

"Anyone else feels like running?" Saviik snorted but said nothing in return. 

"Wait. You there! Step forward." Blinking in surprise, Saviik marched right at the duo. Hadvar scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, who are you?"

"Saviik, Saviik of Cyrodiil." He briefly answered, Hadvar "humpf"ed before turning to his superior.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list, and he's very far from the Imperial city." Was that sarcasm Saviik heard? It certanly looked like it, now he wanted to punch him so much.

"Forget the list, he goes to the block..." The Captain put her hands on her hips. "...Join the others, Saviik."

Saviik groaned. "I'm not even a wanted bandit and you still like to spill blood, uh? This is not the Empire I grew up in." He failed to notice a brief look of regret on the Captain's face as he joined the others for the slaughter, like a damn pig.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" The Stormcloaker who said that clearly didn't want to waste time and join Sovngarde as he just interrupted the familiar ceremony and praies before the actual killing. Great, Saviik now lost crucial time to think for an escape, and all because of the courage of a rebel! 

He honestly felt better when the head fell inside the container, something twisted inside his guts, he... liked the scene? "Saviik of Cyrodiil! You are next. Please approach the block." Casting another gaze to Ralof who only nodded with a smile in understanding, Saviik sighed and walked forward.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry, Dad..." He whispered as he stretched his neck on the block. "...this isn't how it was supposed to end."

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Come on..." he faintly whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. "Do it..."

SCREECH!

"What in Oblivion is that?!?" The axe never came down, the ground shook like an earthquake. He opened his eyes and...

Just saw a demon right in the eyes.

It was a dragon! But how? They were extinct!

It... no, by the slender body she looked like a female, scanned the zone with her vivid red eyes before they landed on Saviik, she smelled the scent in the air for a second before...

Speaking...

"Mu Grind, Dovahkiin..." she actually grinned! Small but piercing canins showing in her maw.

Before the Imperial could fire, the dragon shrieked and... meteors? Started to fall from the sky.

Saviik wasted no time in getting up from the block as hell ran on loose. 

Ralof thankfully slapped his shoulder and guided him inside the fortified tower. "Here!" Saviik practically jumped inside as soon as he got the chance. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?!?"

Ulfric rubbed his hands before looking at his trustworthy soldier. "Legends do not burn down villages, Ralof."

"How about we just get out of here before the scary dragon comes back." Saviik's remarkable response was enough for Ralof to nod and pointing to the stairs. They started to get on each floor, sprinting for their destination.

BOOM!

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire came the dragon's maw, incinerating an Imperial guard, before she turned to Saviik and the twisted grin from before came back.

"Til Hi Los! Nu Krif Zu'u Med Aan Vahzah Dovah!" Saviik did not understand a single word she spoke but... her voice was captivating. The dragon snorted as she saw she couldn't even reach him with her claws, she launched herself in the air soon after.

"Okay, you see that house? Try to jump there, I'll circle the area and meet you on the other end!" Saviik nodded and braced himself, he jumped with all of his speed-

-and landed right on the rooftop.

Getting down using his athletic skills, he came face to face with Hadvar. "Prisoner!" He exclaimed. "Quite hard to die, uh? Well come with me! I can guide you through the right path." It sounded to Saviik as trading an ally for another, but he needed any help he could get. 

The tried to sneak through an opened passage, but the dragon came crashing down. "Kolos Los Hi?!?" She scanned the are beneath her as Saviik kept his body down, protected by the shadows-

-and the perks of being a small human.

"Grr... YOL TOOR SHUL!" 

"Quick! Now's our chance!" The sound of Hadvar's voice made the dragon stop as she turned her head to watch them running. Saviik was just in time to glance at his shoulder, and saw her licking her scalied lips.

"Til Los Nid Filok, Dovahkiin."

Ralof came crashing right as a barricade was incinerated. "Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way."

Ralof just drew his sword in his hand and took a menacing step. "We're escaping this time, Hadvar. And you're not stopping us!"

Saviik saw them dividing, both of them calling out his name. 

CRASH!

He froze and slowly turned around...

The dragon was a few meters away from him. "Hi Los Mulhaan Sahlo. Nuz Voth Tiid Hi Fen Kos Mul Wah Krif Zu'uh, Zu'uh Mindok Nii." She merely grinned. "Nunon Saraan Daar?" She roared and launched like a rabbit to him, he dove await just in time as the dragon crashed on a wall. He chose whose side to take and followed Hadvar inside the main building.

Whatever the dragon said to him, it wasn't good at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Wel... this is it!  
> Hope the grammar was decent enough...


End file.
